The Need for Speed
by Werewolff
Summary: Piper's on drugs can Prue and Pheobe save her from a demon & herself?


The Need for speed

By WOLFFMAN

Legal Stuff: I don't own any of the Main Characters, Spelling Entertainment does. I'm just borrowing them for a short time, I'll put them back when I'm done. I also make reference to WWF and WCW and certain mannerisms and sayings of a few of the superstars.

Authors note: I've done some fanfic for Xena and Buffy, but this is my first for Charmed. They say variety is the spice of life. Enjoy.

Halliwell Manor 

"Ah, that's it! I've had it." Piper Halliwell screamed. She had been trying to balance the books for her nightclub, P3.

"What's the matter?" Her older sister, Prue, asked, looking over her shoulder.

Rubbing her eyes, "I have got to get these books done. The bank wants to audit me in the morning. Unfortunately, I'm off by fifty dollars, and if I don't match the bank's total, I'm screwed." As Piper topped off her mug of coffee, she noticed that the pot was empty. "Prue, did you drink my coffee? I know I didn't drink it all, I've only been at this an hour or so."

"No, I didn't have any coffee, you've been making it extra strong lately. And you've been here for over three hours. I know because Phoebe just got done watching her wrestling shows. I hate the way she flips between those two shows." Prue grumbled, "Are you okay, you don't look so hot; kind of pale and blotchy?"

Giving her a stare that could split granite, "Gee, thanks Prue. As for my looks, I'm fine, I haven't heard Dan complain about them. It must be the lighting in here." Piper answered as she prepared the coffee maker for round two.

"The reason Dan doesn't complain is that you two never see each other anymore." Prue stated.

Piper was about to dig into Prue's current dry spell with men, when they both heard a blood chilling scream.

"Argh!!!! Piper!" The youngest of the sisters yelled from the family room.

Piper and Prue ran in and saw Phoebe shaking and crying on the couch. Pointing to the television, "I just saw that man, and he was trying to kill you."

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Piper's alright." Prue tried to comfort her littlest sister. "The wrestler?"

"No, it was someone in the crowd. I'm sorry I couldn't see his face." Phoebe apologized

Throwing her hands up in disgust, "Great, as if my life wasn't screwed up enough. Now I have a demon after me, I'm retaining water, and I still haven't got the books to balance."

Phoebe looked up at Piper, "I had trouble in grade school because my 3's and 8's looked alike." Double check your numbers. And cut back on your salt."

"Thanks, but I know the numbers are RIGHT! I probably forgot to enter a transaction." Piper snapped, as she stormed off to the kitchen. "Where are those damn nachos?"

"God, which side of whose bed did she wake up on?" Phoebe griped

"She's having trouble with the books, and I don't think she's been getting much sleep. I'm starting to worry about her." Prue said.

"Oh, I gotta get to bed. I have work tomorrow. It's a part-time job, but I'm working." Phoebe explained

"Good for you. Where and what?" Prue asked

"I'm going to be a personal shopper over at the mall. You know, one of the people who goes and does the shopping for you." She explained.

"Oh, so nothing really changes; you're going to be spending other peoples money." Prue ribbed her youngest sibling.

Doing her best impersonation of 'The peoples eyebrow', one raised higher than the other, "At least it's not your money. Now, the employed one says 'Know your roll and shut your mouth.'"

"You have been watching way too much wrestling. You are now cut off; NO MORE! 'And that's the bottom line 'cause Prue said so.'" Prue tried to stop her giggling, "Hey, I've been listening to those guys."

"Would you two be quiet in there, I'm trying to concentrate!" Piper shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry." They both responded.

"Night Piper." Prue said as she walked past the doorway.

"Good night." Phoebe added, heading upstairs.

Piper's answer was unintelligible, she was too busy pouring another cup of coffee.

The Next Morning 

"Piper." A hand shook her.

"Argh. What time is it?" Piper asked without opening her hazel eyes.

"Quarter till seven. What time is your meeting?" Prue asked

She sat bolt upright, "8:00 Damn it." Jumping up from the table, "I have one hour to get ready and be downtown. Phoebe! Coffee!" She yelled over her shoulder, as she ran towards the shower. "Prue, could you get my gull gray skirt and peach blouse. Please."  
"Sure. Relax, you have plenty of time." Prue tried to calm her down.

Through the cracked bathroom door, "You don't have the future of this house riding on the first meeting of the day. If the bank doesn't like the numbers, we are out!" Prue didn't see her reaching for something in the medicine cabinet.

Running out of the bathroom, she asked "Hair style? Ponytail or down?" Piper seemed to going at full speed, Prue chalked it up to nerves.

"Tail." Prue said

Phoebe came up the stairs at that time with a bagel and coffee, "I could braid it while you do your make-up."

"Gimme." She grabbed the coffee mug and drank down half the cup, "You think I should braid it?"

"A braid is the power look. It shows that you're ready for battle." Phoebe said

"Thank you, Pheebs." Piper said as she sat down at her make-up mirror.

Fifteen minutes later, a smartly dressed Piper exited the manor, travel mug in hand. "Wish me luck." She set her mug on top of the jeep while she opened her door.

"You'll be fine." Prue said as she locked the front door. "Ready Pheebs?"

"I'm the one who needs the luck. I've got the first day jitters." The newest member of the working class stated.

"Relax, you know how to power shop better than anyone I know." Piper encouraged, as she started to pull out of the driveway.

"Hold it!" Phoebe yelled, trotting over to the jeep.

"What is it?" Piper asked

Grabbing the mug, Phoebe jerked back. After a moment she handed the mug over. "Sorry, I had another premonition. You'll be fine."

"That's good news. I'll probably be late tonight, I have to get the orders ready for Friday." Piper rolled away.

"Okay spill it. You can't fool me." Prue simply stated after they got into her Mazda Miata .

"I saw Piper taking pills. I couldn't see what kind, but they were in an unmarked bottle." Phoebe told her sister.

Looking over at Phoebe, Prue just shook her head. "Are you sure? This is Piper we're talking about here. 'Little Miss I rarely drink'. You saw her popping pills? You must have been mistaken."

"No, it was Piper. She was wearing that necklace mom left her." Phoebe clarified.

"I don't believe that. Piper is the most level headed person I know. She'd never turn to drugs. Period." Prue ended the discussion.

None of the sisters noticed the man sitting in the car across the street.

Around 2:00 AM 

Carefully closing the front door so not to wake her sisters, Piper walked to the kitchen.

"God, what a day." Piper exhaled. _At least we still have the Manor. What's for dinner?_ She wondered as she opened the fridge. Grabbing a piece of leftover chicken and the bottle of wine, she sat at the table. _I need to relax._ She thought as she poured her first glass. The Cajun chicken seemed even spicier cold, and the wine soothed her parched throat. Two pieces of chicken and half the bottle later, Piper settled down on the couch. Turning the volume down low, she began to watch the late night talk shows.

"Piper, wake up." Phoebe's gentle voice intruded into Piper's brain.

Still half asleep, "What is it?"

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you upstairs." Phoebe turned off the TV and helped get her older sister into bed.

Eyes still shut, Piper mumbled "Thank you Phoebe. What would I do without you?"

_Let's hope we never have to find out._ Phoebe thought as she pulled the quilt up to Piper's chin.

Music from the alarm clock roused Piper from her dreams; REM's 'It's the end of the world'. "Another day, another demon attack." She said to the empty room.

"Better hurry before all the hot water's gone." Prue called out as she passed by the doorway.

"Thanks Prue." Piper closed her door. _Where's my coat?_ She pulled a brown bottle out of the right hand pocket. _Three should do the trick._ The small white pills looked like aspirin.

Walking downstairs she poured herself a mug of Java and washed the pills down.

"What were those?" Phoebe asked from the table

Without turning around, "I've got a headache, but we still have a home. The bank was amazed by our numbers for the first six months. I even paid down the principle. I figure we pay off the second mortgage first because it has the higher interest rate." Pausing for a sip from her mug, "I need to get upstairs before Prue takes all the hot water. After we pay off the loan, I am having a second water heater installed. Sound good?"

"You mean, I could have a shower with real hot water. No more lukewarm to cold. You do that and I'll nominate you for sainthood." Phoebe replied

"Saint Piper, I like the sound of that." Prue said as she entered the kitchen. She was dressed in a dark gray pant suit with black high heels. "I have a meeting with this huge client at 9:00. So do we still live here?"

"Yes, we do. Piper here wowed the bank right off its foundation." Phoebe informed her older sister.

"It was nothing. We just have the fastest growing nightclub in town. The one banker even stopped in last night. He loved it." Piper said modestly.

"I didn't do so bad yesterday either." Phoebe interjected, "I made almost $100.00 in tips plus $8.00 an hour."

"Good, now you can pay off my credit cards you ran up." Prue joked

"Here you go. Consider it my first payment." Phoebe laid four crisp twenty dollar bills on the table. "I need the other $20 for lunch this week."

"I need to shower." Piper left the kitchen.

"Prue, we need to talk." Phoebe said after Piper was out of the room, " I saw her take three little white pills this morning."

"What were they?"

"She says it was aspirin."

"Maybe she has a headache." Prue defended her middle sister, "You did say that the pills were small and white."

"She was passed out on the couch last night, after having drank almost three quarters of a bottle of wine." Phoebe added, "How's that for your 'Little miss rarely drinks' theory."

"She was probably celebrating after the good day at the bank." Prue countered, "Look, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you bad mouth our sister. I have to get going, can you get a ride with Piper?"

"If not, I can take the bus. Explain something to me thou, yesterday you were worried about her. Today, you dismiss my premonition because you don't like it."

"Don't interrogate her." Prue walked out the door

_I better get ready._ She thought as she climbed the stairs.

"Piper, can I get a ride with you today?"

"If you're ready in ten minutes."

"I'll be ready in five, and there are bagels on the counter."

Quitting Time 

"Prue Halliwell." She answered the phone

"Prue is Piper with you?" Phoebe asked

"No, she was supposed to pick you up right?"

"Yes, and she's not at the Manor, the club or answering her cell phone. I'm getting worried"

"Okay, I'll try the club and if she doesn't pick up, I'll come get you and we'll look for her."

"Let me know what's going on."

Prue hit the speed dial for Piper's cell phone. After four rings, the voice mail picked up. She then dialed P3's number.

"Hello, P3." The head bartender greeted her.

"Hey Chad, this is Prue, is Piper around."

"I haven't seen her, but let me double check. Hold on." She could hear him asking in the background. "The waitress said she saw Piper in the office, I'll transfer you back."

-click-

"Piper Halliwell." Her voice was that of someone who just woke up.

"Hey Piper, Phoebe wanted to know what time you were going to pick her up?" Prue asked

"Five O'clock, it's only…Shit! 5:30. Call her and tell her I'm on my way. Bye." The desk draw could be heard opening in the background.

"Bye." Prue said to the empty connection.

As Piper pulled up to the curb, Phoebe was sitting on the bench.

"I'm so sorry. I can't get rid of this headache, and I put my head down for a minute, and…" Piper rambled.

Looking at her sister, "It's okay Piper. I had a chance to check out the new merchandise. You don't look so good, are you sure you don't have the flu or something?"

"I'm fine, just tire. I have a new part-time bartender starting tomorrow, a waitress quit today, and one of my suppliers is raising the prices on me."

"Sorry, you need help or can you handle it?"

"I can handle it." Piper snapped back. "I'm sorry Phoebe. I have a lot on my plate and I haven't been sleeping to well."

"Are you on something?" Phoebe asked point blank.

"No. I am not on anything. Why would you think that?" Piper lied

"I had a premonition that you were taking pills." Phoebe answered, "That, and your attitude, poor sleep habits, and snapping at everyone lately."

"No, but if it will make you feel any better, I promise, as soon as the club settles down, I will go on a vacation."

_I hope you live that long_. Phoebe thought.  
Neither of them noticed the man in the dark coat, who pulled out behind them.

"There was this guy at the mall today. He was so tall, like 6' 5" , and broad shouldered. He sounded Scottish." Phoebe said.

Piper, sounding giddy, asked "Did you see a ring?"

"No, and I don't think he's gay." Phoebe replied. "He paid cash for $700.00 worth of suits and tipped $50.00. See!" she held up a very crisp picture of President Grant.

"Ahh!" Phoebe gasped, as another premonition hit her.

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"I saw… us fighting… a demon. Actually, you were… paralyzed and Prue was dead." Phoebe managed to say between sobs.

"OK, did you see the demon?" Phoebe nodded

"Good, I'll drop you off and you check the Book of Shadows. I have to get back to the club. Prue should be home by 7:00." Piper instructed.

"Are you sure you don't need help? I could come with you." Phoebe asked.

Piper cut her off, "I have everything under control. I need you to research the demon."

"All right, look call me if you need a hand. I don't work tomorrow." Phoebe said.

Halliwell Manor 

"Phoebe?" Prue called out as she closed front door.

Calling down from the attic, "Upstairs."

"What are you reading?" Prue asked, walking into the room.

"The Book of Shadows, demon premonition." Phoebe replied.

"Wow, it's an ugly sucker. What's the story?" Prue inquired.

"He feeds off a witches fears and insecurity."

Groaning, "Not another fear demon. How many do we have to kill? How do we kill it?"

"By making it fear us. It's really a little scaredy cat." Phoebe explained.

"OK, good plan. How was Piper?"

"She's looking pretty strung out. I saw a lot of speed freaks in New York, She looks like she's getting there fast."

"No way, not Piper." Prue insisted

Phoebe held-up an empty box. "Explain this." The box was labeled 'WAKE-UP'

"We bought that six months ago." Prue stated

"No, I found this one in the bathroom downstairs. There's another empty box in the upstairs bathroom, and 2 more full boxes in her dresser drawer." Phoebe informed her.

"4 boxes of 'WAKE-UP'." Prue couldn't believe it. "No way, there has to be another explanation."

"I wish I could, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"All right, this is bad. The demon is more likely now to go after her, because of her…"

"Addiction." Phoebe filled in the blank

"Problem. She's not an addict." Prue couldn't face that possibility, "She couldn't possibly be an addict this soon."

"Prudence," Phoebe only used her sister's full name when she wanted to make a point. "Our sister is in the early stages of being an addict. She needs us; our love and support. She may even need professional counseling. You're going to have to face facts, if we don't help her now she may not live through the year."

"You're right. I just didn't want to believe it. What are we going to do?" Prue was on the edge of tears.

"First: Kill Rolga, that's the demon's name.

Second: Confront Piper. She's not going to face her addiction unless she sees it as a problem.

Third: Be ready to support here. At first she'll think we're ganging up on her. We have to be there for her." Prue was stunned.

"You sound like you know what you're doing."

"I do. You remember Steven, that one guy I was dating in New York?"

"Ya."

"His sister was addicted to amphetamines." Phoebe had to wipe her eyes, "She got so out of touch with reality that she, she took her own life."

"And you're worried that Piper will do the same?"

Phoebe only nodded.

"We're not going to let that happen." Prue stated.

Drying her eyes, "I'm going downstairs and figure out how to find the demon. You want to cook?"

"Chicken patties and onion rings sound OK." Prue asked

The Catch of the Day 

Piper was sitting behind her desk, trying to finish her orders.

"Piper Halliwell?" A deep Baritone asked, there was a slight hint of Scottish accent to the voice.

Without looking up from her spreadsheet, "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help with something."

Finally looking at her visitor, "How can I help?"  
"I'm trying to catch your two sisters; Phoebe and Prue. I need you as bait." He blew a sparkling powder in to Pipers face. "Now that I have your undivided attention, Follow me." She tried to resist, but found herself following behind this demon.

Nodding toward the bartender, "Tell him you're going out for a while, and don't page you." Piper relayed the message.

Across town at the manor, Phoebe sat bolt upright.

"Prue, I can see the inside of P3. I'm looking at the back of someone's head. I'm seeing what Piper sees. She's in trouble. I think that the demon has her." Phoebe said.

"What do you mean you can see what she sees?" Prue asked.

"It's like I'm seeing through her eyes, maybe my power is growing." Phoebe said.

"Can you see where she is? " Prue asked.

Nodding her head, "She's getting into a car. They're heading south on Wilson. I'm going try to turn her head." Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated. "Okay, she's looking around. They're heading into a warehouse by the docks. It's a red building, there's a park across the street." Phoebe replied

"The park on Pope street?" Prue asked

"I think so. He's got her under a spell." Phoebe responded

"Let's go." Prue said, grabbing her car keys.

"My sisters will come for me." Piper tried to scare the demon.

"I hope so, I've always wanted to face the 'Charm Ones'." Rolga taunted her, "You don't sound so sure, you really think they'll come."

As Piper opened her mouth to verbally spar with the demon, the side door flew inward.

"Sorry we're late, our invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." Prue said as she stepped inside.

"See, I told you so." Paper boasted.

Prue tried to throw the demon, but it just stood there.

"You have no power over me witch." He then mentally threw Prue across the room. She crashed into an empty box. An enraged Phoebe took a few steps towards the demon.

Grabbing Piper, he placed a knife to her throat. The demon yelled** "**Stay where you are witch or she dies. Her worst fear is getting killed and leaving you two without the power of three. She's afraid of losing her sister," he motioned towards the unmoving Prue, "and you, little one, are insecure about that passive power of yours."

"I'm not insecure about my power, how do you think we found you?"

Leaning over to ear level, "They must really love you Piper, they're willing to risk their lives for a two bit addict like you. How pathetic." Rolga jeered.

_Oh, that's it!!._ Piper spun around to face the demon, "Listen here bud, I may be a lot of things, but a two bit addict I am not!"

Phoebe noticed the demon appeared to shrink. "Prue, she's doing it." Then she remembered Prue was unconscious.

"You act like you're all that. I've got news for you: **You ain't nothing! **I have bankers breathing down my neck, labor shortages, price hikes, and I am PMSing. So you are no big deal!"

All the while the demon kept shrinking, until it vanished.

The events of the past minute crashed through the thin wall of reality she had constructed. Piper fell to her knees crying; Phoebe couldn't decide which sister to help first.

She then heard a familiar male voice, "Go help Piper." Leo instructed. He bent over Prue's unmoving body, and touched her forehead. A moment later she began to stir.

"Take it easy Prue, you had a rough landing." He said, as he helped her to a sitting position.

As she rose on unsteady legs, she had just one thought on your mind "Piper." She managed to say before she lost her balance.

"She defeated the demon." Leo told her, as he helped her remain standing.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, kneeling down next to Piper. Piper was pulling a bottle from her purse.

Nodding her head, "I just need a pill, everything will be all right then." Her hands were shaking so badly that she could hardly open the cap.

Prue mentally knocked the bottle from her sister's hand, and threw it out the window.

"Why did you do that? I need those pills!" Piper said through her tears.

Prue said nothing; however, the hungry look in her sister's eyes spoke volumes.

"No, you don't." Phoebe said. Sitting down next to her, she continued, "Those pills can't help you. They just cover up your problems. Prue and I, we can and will help you get over this. Remember, the power of three can defeat any demon, even the personal kind."

Phoebe put her arms around Piper to hug her, but jerked back.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"I saw the future. It was a few months from now, you and I were reading Piper's suicide note. You typed it on the lap top and then slit your wrists." Then she broke down and cried.

"My what? Why would I leave a suicide notes unless I was…" Piper trailed off

Phoebe composed herself enough to talk, "It said

'I wish I had taken your advice, and gotten help.

I'm so sorry for what I'm going to put you through.

love Piper.'"

"Oh my god, how do I get so messed up? Piper asked, her tears starting anew.

"Leo, can't you do something?" Phoebe asked

Lowering his head, "No, I was told not to interfere in that matter. I really wish I could help." He then orbed out of the room.

Outside 

"We should be able to handle this. You've only been on these things for a week or two." Phoebe said

Neither she nor Prue could hear Piper's response

"What was that?" Prue asked

"I said I've been taking the pills for five months." Piper tried to fight back the tears, "I started about two months after P3 opened. I was having trouble handling all the books, and ordering, and dating, and protecting the innocent, and sleeping and… God! What did I get myself into?" Piper broke down.

"Piper, if you were having so much trouble, why didn't you us ask for help?" Prue asked

"I didn't know how." Piper was sobbing, "P3 is my dream, and I wanted to build it up myself."

"What I want to know is how did you keep you addiction from us for so long?" Phoebe cut into the conversation.

Hanging her head, "Look in the lower left hand draw of my desk at the club. I keep my supply in there. You two probably hate me right now. 'Our sister the addict'. Why couldn't I have died that one night?"

"WHAT!!!!" The other two sisters yelled.

"You almost died? When? Where? Why didn't you tell us?" Prue asked, not sure if she was ready for the answers.

"You guys remember that one night about a month ago, when I spent the night at the club. I came home the next morning and slept all day. I Od'ed the night before. At least I think I did." Her tone was that of clinical detachment, "I was sitting at my desk, getting orders ready for the next day. My heart was racing, I was sweating, but I felt like I needed to go faster. The next thing I knew, I was looking down at my own body; slumped over the order sheets. I was filled with this sense of peace. Nothing seemed good or bad, just there. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment; but I found that I couldn't breathe. When I opened them, I was back at my desk, trying to get enough air into my lungs. I tried to stop then, but I had too much work and not enough of me."

None of the sisters knew what to say. It was Phoebe that finally broke the silence.

"Let's go home. Maybe there's something in The Book of Shadows; besides, you need some sleep." She said as she helped Piper into the back seat of Prue's Mazda.

Laying her head on Phoebe's shoulder, "What am I gonna do? I'm so tired." Piper lamented, her words barely audible, "Maybe this is what the dead feel like.".

"It'll be alright. Your sisters will take care of everything." Phoebe said, stroking Piper's hair. "Prue?" Phoebe quietly asked

"Ya Pheebs." Prue responded, turning down the radio. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Wilson Philips's 'Hold on'.

"What are we going to do tonight? I mean about the club and her?" Phoebe inquired

"You're going to stay with her; I'm going to the club and take care of all the orders and cover for Piper. While I'm out, I want you to go through every room in the house, and I mean EVERY ROOM, and gather all the boxes of pills. I'll clean out the desk at work." Prue told her.

"Prue hand me that jacket you've got up there." Phoebe requested, she noticed that Piper was shivering. "What's the story?"

With one hand still on the wheel, she tossed the jacket back. "Exhaustion? That's close enough to the truth."

"She's out cold, Prue. If she's been on these pills for five months, I can't imagine what kind of shape she's in physically. Didn't she have a doctors appointment about six weeks ago?" Phoebe asked

"I think so, but what do you wanna bet she skipped it." Prue countered.

"I think she's going to have to see a doctor. She might have some medical problems." Phoebe said. She then pulled the bottom hem of Piper's blouse up. "Prue, I can count her ribs. That's not good."

Nodding her head, "You're right, but let's get her home and rested a little first." Prue suggested.

"You're gonna have to carry her inside." Phoebe informed her oldest sister.

Piper barely noticed her transfer from the car to her bed. All she felt was a giant hand envelop her, carry her inside, and gently deposit her under the clean warm blankets.

"Hmmm. Thanks mom." Piper whispered, thinking it was still 1980, not 2000.

"Night Pippy." Prue used their mother's pet name for Piper.

"Start with her room and the bathroom up here, but don't skip any, even mine. She might have hidden boxes anywhere." Prue reminded Phoebe.

The Next Day 

Piper slowly opened her hazel eyes: This felt like the worst hang-over she ever had. Her stomach churned, her head throbbed, and her throat was dry.

_So, this is the first day of sobriety, it sucks_. She thought as she looked at the clock, her sisters had unplugged it. Rising to her feet, Piper noticed how tired she still felt.

"Hello sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Prue said as she passed the open bedroom door. Piper saw that Prue was dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt.

"Buckland's having a casual day?" Piper asked as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Prue waited patiently for Piper to emerge.

"No, I changed when I got home." Prue informed her sister.

"When you got home? What time is it?" Piper asked, her voice beginning to crack.

Grabbing Piper's shoulders, "Relax, it's Friday night, you've been asleep all day."

"FRIDAY!" Piper screamed, "I didn't get the orders in and the part-time bartender didn't get trained… I need to get to the club. Where are my clothes? I need coffee." Piper tried to turn into her room.

Not letting go Piper's shoulders, "I got the orders filled, and Chad is handling the training. Relax everything is under control." Prue informed her.

Slumping against the wall, Piper slid down to the floor. Holding her head, she uttered a single word, "Prue,"

"Ya, Piper?"

With tears rolling down her face Piper looked up at her sister; she said the hardest thing she ever said, "Help."

Prue sat down next to her sister, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Piper buried her face against Prue's chest, sobbing. Prue held her sister, not knowing what else to do.

Phoebe came up the stairs carrying a small tray. "What's matter Piper?"

Barely looking up their younger sister, "I hate myself! Why couldn't I be strong like you two? What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Piper. You are strong, strong enough to defeat the demon at the warehouse by yourself. You're strong enough to admit to your problem, and you're strong enough to beat it too." Prue told her sister.

"Are you hungry Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Starving" Piper said, surveying the tray "What's in the mug?"

"It's some decaf herbal tea. I figured we could all cut back on our caffeine intake." Phoebe informed her. "I got some toast here too. How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Piper said between bites of the whole wheat toast. "Could you get me a blanket?"

"You feel warm." Prue said, placing a hand on her sister's forehead.

"I feel so cold. Where's the blanket?" Piper repeated.

"Here you go Piper." Phoebe said, wrapping a quilt around her sister.

"Thank you Pheebs." Piper said, shivering. "Do you have any more tea?"

"Ya, I'll be right back." Phoebe said, rising.

"Prue, did I ever thank you and Phoebe for saving me?" Piper asked.

Prue smiled at Piper, "We couldn't let some demon hold our sister hostage."

Shaking her head, "Not from the demon, from something even worse," Her voice trailed off, "from myself."

"Just promise me that you'll never do something stupid like that again." Prue said to her younger sister. "Piper?"

She had fallen asleep again.

The days and nights passed Piper in a haze. Nothing seemed clear to her; faces and voices passed before her in a slide show. The only clear thing through it all was the pain during her waking moments.

The morning sun poured through the bedroom window, as Piper awoke. The air had that clean smell to it, like after a rain shower. She stretched, noting that for the first time in months, she felt well rested.

She slowly rose, her legs unsteady from disuse. She padded into the bathroom, removed her sweat smelling night shirt, and examined herself in the mirror. Her ribs were showing, her hair was matted down, and she was in serious need of a shower. Stepping into the shower stall, she was surprised to find hot water.

After brushing out her wet hair, she dressed in clean sweat pants and a T-shirt. She then quietly walked downstairs.

The living room had empty pizza boxes and Chinese takeout cartons littering the floor. She saw both her sisters asleep on the couch; Prue had her arm wrapped protectively around the youngest Halliwell. Smiling, Piper wished she had a camera.

Phoebe opened her blue gray eyes, blinking the sleep away.

"Piper, is that you?" she asked.

"I think so. Anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Check the pizza box behind you. On the stereo." Phoebe indicated the correct box.

"Mmmmm, deluxe, my favorite." She began to nibble a slice.

"Piper, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Prue asked as she stood.

Pausing from her breakfast, "Good. I'm not tired and I really have no craving for the pills."

Looking at the eldest sister Phoebe asked, "Should I tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Piper asked nervously.

"You should." Prue said.

"Tell me what!?" Piper was nearly screaming.

"I've been using your Jeep, and…" She trailed off.

Piper ran to the window, and pulled back the curtain. She immediately spotted the jeep in its usual parking space.

"What's wrong with it? I don't see anything." Piper was getting nervous.

"I had a washed, waxed, and got the oil changed." Phoebe said, enjoying the joke. "I also filled it up with high octane."

"What day is it?" Piper asked

"Sunday." Prue said as she picked up some empty pizza boxes.

"I've been asleep for two days?"

"No, you've been asleep for nine days." Prue informed her.

"9 days! Who ran the club? What do I tell Dan? Coffee, I need coffee." Piper was near hysterics.

Prue stepped up and slapped Piper.

"What the hell are you doing Prue?" Phoebe yelled.

"Oh my God! Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Prue blurted.

"No Prue, I needed that." Piper said, rubbing her sore cheek. "I was spazzing out. Alright Piper; think, You two ran P3, right?"

"Yep." Phoebe said.

"Now all I have to do is figure out what to say to Dan." Piper thought out loud.

"Um, he already knows." Phoebe informed her, "He stopped by last Sunday. You talked to him for about an hour then you passed out."

"I did?" Piper asked, "I don't remember that, but I can't remember much after you defeated that demon Prue."

"You defeated the demon, I was unconscious. Leo woke me up. Any of this ring a bell?" Prue corrected her.

"No. I didn't say anything crazy, did I?" Piper asked

"No, not unless you count the eight times you asked me to end your suffering, twelve times you called me a bitch because I wouldn't get you those pills, or the one time you were talking to Kitt." Phoebe told her.

"I do remember talking to Kitt, but she had mom's face. She told me that I was going to be all right." Piper said. "How about I cook some breakfast? We have food here right?"

"Ya, but I was working late and Phoebe can't cook; so, we ordered out." Prue explained the boxes.

Four Months Later 

Phoebe felt a slight jarring, like a minor earthquake.

Walking down the hall to Piper's room, "Did you just feel that?" She said as she entered. "Sorry!" She ducked back into the hall. "I didn't know Dan was here."

Wrapping a robe around herself Piper stepped into the hall, "I need to get a lock on that door. Feel what? And phrase your question carefully."

"That tremor just now. It felt like a 4.0."

"No, but I wasn't paying any attention to the ground." Piper had a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh, just rub it in, why don't you." Phoebe said in mock anger.

"Morning Prue. What's new in the world?" Phoebe asked, grabbing the coffee pot.

"I have a meeting with a huge client and a new shipment from Turkey coming in at 3:00. How about you, 'Miss Assistant Manager of personal shoppers.'" Prue used Phoebe's title.

"Mangers meeting at 9:00 and then new trainees after lunch. All that time I spent at the mall finally paid off."

"Ya, my credit cards, your credit cards, all those music clubs you joined, and that car of yours. I still can't believe you got promoted so fast." Prue said.

"I'm the queen of the mall!" Phoebe joked. She reached for the lap-top to check her e-mail. As she touched the keys, the most powerful premonition she ever had hit her. She fell backwards and started to spasm.

"PIPER!!!" Prue yelled.

Less than a minute later, Piper and Dan ran into the kitchen. She was wearing her robe; while, he had on jeans but no shirt.

"What happened?" Dan asked as he dialed 911.

"I don't know. All she did was touch the computer and then she…" Prue trailed off.

"Hello, I need an ambulance at 1329 Prescott Street. Female, age 22, possible electrical shock. Okay, thank you. Prue, the ambulance is on its way. How is she?"

"She stopped convulsing, but she's still unconscious. Is she breathing." Piper was crying.

Dan kneeled down, "Ya, she's breathing. Get a blanket and something to elevate her feet."

Prue ran towards the hall closet while Piper slid some of her cook books under Phoebe's feet.

"Piper, go watch for the ambulance. Prue, where's that blanket?" Dan instructed.

After handing over the blanket, Prue hit the speed dial for the office on her cell phone, "Claire, ya hi, I may be a little late. I know the client specifically requested me, but my sister just got electrocuted, so I WILL BE LATE!!!" She killed the connection. In the background she could hear the siren.

"Oh, God." Piper hated feeling helpless.

"What have we got?" the bury EMT asked, pulling the stretcher behind him.

"She touched the computer and then fell down, and convulsed." Prue was near total breakdown.

The smaller man pulled a pen from a clip board as his partner connected some monitoring equipment, "Alright, vitals: BP?"

"114/74"

"pulse?"

"92,"  
"Respiration?"

"quick and irregular."

"O2 count?"

"58, and rising."

"Pupils?"

"Slight Dilation, tracking somewhat. Wait, we have a response, she's waking up."

"Ahh." Phoebe moaned.

"Can you hear me?" The one with the clipboard asked.

"Yes." Phoebe answered, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"What's you name?"

"Piper?"

"I'm Piper, who are you?" The middle sister asked.

"Prue."

"Close, I'm Prue." She corrected. Turning to the EMT, "Is this normal?"

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell."

Piper and Prue were elated to hear that name.

"Where are you?" He asked as the two started an IV for fluids and prepared to move her.

"I'm at the mall. 20 off everything." Phoebe said in a sing-song voice. "I'm a witch, bring me a broom."

"We were watching that movie 'The Craft' last night." Prue quickly explained the ranting.

"Patent appears to have some memory and recall problems." The smaller man noted. "On three, 1-2-3." The two lifted her onto the stretcher.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Your computer shorted out and you caught the surge." The EMT told her, "We have room for one, Who?"

"Go Prue, I'll follow." Piper insisted.

After Phoebe was loaded and they were rolling, the smaller man turned to Prue. "I need some information. Does your sister have any medical conditions, such as heart problems, liver disease, anything like that?"

"No." Prue answered

"Is she currently taking any medication?"

"No."

Phoebe could be heard, trying to regain her bearings.

"Any drug problems?"

"No"

"That's our other sister, I'm clean." Phoebe said, sounding as if she were drunk.

"I have to ask this, any sexually transmitted diseases?"

"Not that I know of." Prue looked at her younger sister.  
"No, I'd have to be having sex to get a disease, I haven't gotten laid in seven months." Phoebe said, then passed out.

"That's normal. The electrical backwash shorts out the nervous system and causes rambling." The EMT told Prue.

He got the rest of the medical background as they sped towards the hospital. Prue called the mall and told them what was going on.

The world slowly faded into view. At first all she could see was bright white light, then faces began to take shape. "Am I dead?" Phoebe asked. The sudden pain that racked her body told her the answer.

"No, but I may kill you. Do you know what you told the EMT?" Piper asked.

"Ah, um, ah, nope. The last thing I remember is going to check my e-mail and then waking up here. By the way, where is here?" Phoebe replied.

"Mount Zion Medical Center. You got a shock and went into convulsions. How do you feel?" The attending doctor asked, as he entered the room.

"Lousy. Am I going to live?"  
"What's your address?" He showed a light into her eyes.

"1329 Prescott Street."

"Your middle name?" He held her wrist, checking her pulse.

"Rachel, why?"

"I think you'll be released tomorrow. We're going to keep her overnight for observations. I'll leave the three of you alone now, but don't stay too long, she needs her rest. Stop by the admissions desk when you leave so you can get the paperwork and time of release." He said, closing the door behind him.

"You told the EMT's we were witches. You also said that I had a drug problem, and you hadn't been with a man in seven months." Piper informed her sister.

"I think the term was 'Hadn't been laid''' Prue corrected.

"I can't remember any of that." Phoebe said.

"What really happened?" Piper asked.

"I had a premonition, actually two at the same time." She told them. "In one, Piper was, was dead. That was the one I had four months ago, when we defeated Rolga and Piper started rehab. The other was the present, like it is now."

"That's weird. Ever happen before?" Prue asked.

"No, and I pray to god it never happens again." Phoebe answered. "It was like every cell in my body was being ripped apart. It was like I was like trying to be in two different futures: One with Piper and one without her."

The blue light that signaled Leo orbed into the room. "Hello ladies. How's everybody?"

"Fine, what's the problem?" Piper asked

"I just came by to see if Phoebe was alright. I wanted to warn you, but the Powers that Be ordered me not to."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked, elevating the head of her bed.

"Some people believe that history's already been written yet. They're half right; the outline of history has been written; only the details need to be filled in. In the original timeline, Piper was to have died today, victim of a self induced drug overdose. Phoebe you weren't supposed to tell her about the note." Leo explained.

"You were going to let me DIE! What kind of protector are you?" Piper was getting mad.

"I don't get it, how did Piper not dying cause Phoebe's convulsions?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe, do you remember the tremor this morning?" Leo asked.

"Ya, but no one else felt it." She answered.

"That was the course of history changing. You were the only one in the world that felt it. To the rest of the world, the events of today are normal; you three are the only ones that know otherwise. The dual premonition you got this morning was a result of that shift. You saw both sides of the coin; life with and without Piper." Leo told them. "The pain that led to the convulsions was due to your power and the split timeline. You tried to follow both lines at the same time."

"Will it happen again?" Prue wanted to know.

"I can't say. I don't know. All I can say is that The Powers aren't happy that history changed."

"Tell them that I sorry I ruined their little 'Kill Piper Halliwell' party; but she's my sister and if they don't like it, they can bite me." Phoebe said, the heart monitor began to beep faster.

"Relax Phoebe, will they try to get revenge or something?" Prue became the practical one again.

"No, they can't, it's against the rules." Leo answered. "I have to get going." He orbed out of the room.

"Anyone mind if I pass out?" Phoebe asked as she lowered the bed.

"I called the mall, your boss said take all the time you need. Your job will be there when you're ready. We'll be here to get you tomorrow." Prue said, kissing Phoebe on the cheek.

"Remember, there's only one future: All of us alive." Piper said.

Phoebe quickly recovered and the three sisters were soon back to protecting the innocent and battling demons…

But that, my friends is another story.

The End.


End file.
